6 Days In Love
by KimKS 'ke-Naru
Summary: [Oneshot] "Lucu sekali anak itu." –Jongin. "Sunbae, aku besok kan ada mata pelajaran biologi, bisakah sunbae mengajariku?" –Sehun. "Yaa aku ingin kita menjalin persahabatan seperti dulu lagi sebelum kau meninggalkanku yang entah aku tidak tahu alasanmu waktu itu." -Chanyeol. TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE. RNR. KAIHUN! BOYS LOVE! BL! JONGHUN POREPER! 3


**KimKaihun8894**

Present

Boys Love, Drama, Typo(s) everywhere, Exo belong to God and their family

An alternate universe fanfiction

" **6 Days In Love"**

Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun, D.O Kyungsoo

Summary:

[Oneshot] "Lucu sekali anak itu." –Jongin. "Sunbae, aku besok kan ada mata pelajaran biologi, bisakah sunbae mengajariku?" –Sehun. "Yaa aku ingin kita menjalin persahabatan seperti dulu lagi sebelum kau meninggalkanku yang entah aku tidak tahu alasanmu waktu itu." -Chanyeol. TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE. RNR. KAIHUN! BOYS LOVE!BL!

Kuhirup nafasku perlahan. Aku mencoba untuk menikmati segarnya udara pagi yang masuk ke dalam paru-paruku. Oh, kuasa Tuhan memang luar biasa indah. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30 KST pagi. Hei, aku memang terbiasa masuk terlalu pagi. Tapi sejujurnya sudah ada beberapa murid yang telah sampai di XOXO High School ini serta beberapa penjaga sekolah dan tukang kebun. Ini hari sabtu kebetulan. Ini juga yang membuatku senang. Hehehhe. Nanti malam kan malam minggu. Yaahh walau aku tidak mempunyai jadwal 'berkunjung ke rumah pacar' karena pada dasarnya aku jomblo, tapi yaa aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Besoknya, minggu aku bisa tidur sepuasnya dan bangun kesiangan juga tanpa terkena khotbah pagi oleh eomma. Begitulah aku.

"Sehun, kau sudah belajar?" lamunanku pagi ini terusik oleh suara cempreng Byun Baekhyun. Dia itu salah satu sahabatku. Kapan dia masuk kelas ya? Aneh. Seperti hantu saja. Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku merinding. Ya! Sekolahku ini pernah dirumorkan bekas kuburan loh yaa pantas saja kan aku takut. Lagipula yang masuk di kelas XI Excel 1 ini masih aku dan Baekhyun jadi ya mungkin saja ada….

"Sehun, kau sakit?" Baekhyun memegang keningku. "Yak Hyung. Apa-apaan kau ini." sergahku. Aku memang paling anti dengan orang yang memegang wajah atau rambutku. "Habis kaunya ditanya tidak menjawab." Jawabnya. Heuh, orang seperti Baekhyun memang punya tingkat kepo tertinggi setelah Kyungsoo-sahabatku kedua. Tapi aku cukup bahagia. Karena hanya kepada mereka aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Mereka juga sudah kuanggap sebagai rumah kedua setelah kediaman keluarga Oh. Hanya mereka yang dekat denganku di sekolah ini.

"Memang kau tanya apa Hyung?" tanyaku padanya. "Haish. Aku tanya. Apa kau sudah belajar Sehun ah? Besok senin kan Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas." Jawabnya datar. Oh iya ya. Senin besok Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas. Aku lupa. "Jangan bilang kau belum belajar." Lanjutnya lagi. "Yak. Aku sudah belajar lah Hyung." _'walau cuma membuka sampul bukunya saja sih'_ lanjutku dalam hati.

Baekhyun tersenyum aneh padaku. "Tumben sekali jawabanmu masuk akal Sehun ah. Biasanya kau akan menjawab _'Aku sudah belajar Hyung. Belajar melupakan dia.'_ ." Aku menepuk lengannya agak keras. "Untuk kali ini aku serius Hyung. Aku sudah belajar." Ucapku.

Baekhyun menepuk belakang kepalaku. Ingatkan aku untuk memukul lengannya nanti. "Kupikir kau masih berjuang keras mendapatkan Chanyeol Hyung setelah beberapa pengalaman yang kau lalui bersamanya." Baekhyun agak melirihkan ucapannya. Aku tersenyum polos. "Mwoya Hyung? Untuk apa aku mengharapkannya lagi? Jangan bahas hal itu lagi Hyung. Aku masih dalam _good mood_ hari ini, dan aku tidak mau berubah menjadi _bad mood_ detik kemudian." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Jujur, Baekhyun pasti tidak berani ambil resiko jika aku dalam mode _bad mood._ Hehehe.. Bagaimanapun aku pernah marah pada Beekhyun Hyung karena ia menjatuhkan bubble teaku dan aku tidak berbicara dengannya hingga 3 hari… _Experience is the best teacher._

"Kemungkinan besar hari ini kita tidak pelajaran lho." Itu Kyungsoo Hyung yang bicara. "Memang, karena ini hari sabtu dan seninnya kita sudah Ulangan. Mungkin hari ini kita hanya bersih-bersih saja." Jawab Baekhyun Hyung. Aku membolak-balikkan buku bacaan yang kubawa. Judul bukunya _'Misteri dibalik Pacaran'_. Entah kenapa buku yang Kyungsoo Hyung bawa itu kini berada di tanganku. Yang jelas tiba-tiba aku tertarik untuk membacanya.

"Sehun ah, jangan terlalu serius membaca buku itu. Harusnya buku yang kau baca itu buku pelajaran, bukannya novel seperti itu." Aku mendelikkan mataku padanya. "Hyung aku sepertinya setuju dengan ucapanmu, tapi aku juga butuh hiburan Hyung. Lagipula kalau aku membaca buku pelajaranku disini kupastikan semua rumus dan informasi itu tak akan masuk dalam otakku selain keadaan sekitar yang ramai aku memang tidak suka membaca buku bacaan di tempat-tempat yang banyak orang." Kyungsoo tertawa setelah mendengar jawabanku. "Sebenarnya buku itu akan kukembalikan di perpustakaan hari ini. tapi, sepertinya petugas perpustakaan tidak datang jadi ya kubawa saja. Aku bahkan tidak percaya bukunya kini ada di tanganmu."

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu jawaban yang ini tidak?" Baekhyun hyung mendatangi Kyungsoo hyung.

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah peran dari Neurotransmitter dalam sinapsis?"

"Aigoo kalian membicarakan biologi ya? Aku agak menjauh dari sini ya?" izinku pada mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk maklum. Hah, aku memang tidak suka dengan pelajaran biologi karena dalam pelajaran itu murid disunahkan untuk menghafal. Dan aku tidak suka menghafal. Apalagi banyak istilah-istilah medis yang entah apa itu namanya. Ketidaksukaanku pada biologi juga bertambah karena pengaruh guru bidang studinya juga. Heuh.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku masih membaca buku ini. Banyak sekali pelajaran yang dapat aku ambil setelah membacanya. Beberapa diantaranya yaitu, manfaat menjomblo saat masih bersekolah. Selain pikirannya tidak terbagi oleh kehadiran kekasih, menjomblo juga baik untuk kesehatan tubuh, meningkatkan prestasi di sekolah, dan masih banyak lainnya.

 **Kring, Kring..**

"Sehun ah, kajja kita berkumpul. Kudengar suara belnya berbunyi 5 kali. Kajja, Kajja,Kajja.." Baekhyun hyung menarik tanganku menuju halaman utama sekolah kami. Aku mengikuti langkahnya dengan malas. Niatku ingin mengembalikan buku ini tertunda, karena Kyungsoo hyung sedang mengikuti pertemuan terakhir ekstrakulikuler vocal. Baekhyun hyung tidak ikut pertemuan itu, katanya ia sedang malas dan ia ingin menemaniku. Karena dia tahu,aku benci sendiri. Baekhyun hyung memang pengertian.

"Omo, Sehun ah. Itu orang yang kau bicarakan kan? Chanyeol~" satu poin penting untuk Baekhyun hyung adalah dia berbisik padaku. Kalau saja dia berteriak mungkin aku sudah mati kutu karena malu. "Biarkan saja hyung.." Aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan sosok Chanyeol itu. Oh, aku sudahh terlalu sakit hati karena dia tiba-tiba tidak pernah menghubungiku layaknya sahabat sejak 1 bulan lalu. Kudengar rumor yang beredar dia telah menjalin kasih dengan siswi satu kelas dengannya. Namanya Ga Young kalau tidak salah. Entah siapapun itu yang jadi kekasih Chanyeol Hyung aku tidak peduli. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak peduli dengan mereka berdua. Hufh….

"Selamat Kkamjong kau meraih juara 1 lomba olimpiade Biologi. Selamat yaa…"

Aku menyikut lengan Baekhyun Hyung. "Hyung siapa itu kkamjong? Dia hebat sekali bisa memperoleh juara 1 lomba olimpiade Biologi?" Baekhyun mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada pria yang ada di samping Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu Kim Jongin? Ya, dia mendapatkan juara 1 lomba olimpiade biologi minggu lalu. Kau tidak kenal dengannya?"

"Oh, Kim Jongin. Kalau Kim Jongin aku kenal Hyung. Tapi kalau Kkamjong… aku baru mendengarnya kali ini. Dia hebat sekali Hyung. Aku jadi iri dengannya."

"Haish kau ini. Kau tahu tidak, Chanyeol dan Jongin itu bersahabat lho. Sepertinya senin besok kau akan satu kelas dengan mereka."

"Satu kelas dengan mereka? Oh My God! Yang benar Hyung? Haish, kenapa harus dengan Chanyeol tiang listrik itu juga? Kalau dengan Jonginnya sih tidak masalah. Apalagi jika Jongin dan aku satu meja. Hehehehe."

" _Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun. Jika kalian tidak mendengarkan penjelasan saya kali ini silahkan maju ke depan untuk menjalani hukuman"_

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di belakang punggung Baekhyun. Ish, agak merepotkan karena aku agak dipaksa membungkuk, Baekhyun hyung kan lebih pendek dariku. Senyum evilku mengembang. Kulirik Jongin yang berbaris beberapa langkah di sampingku. Dia tampan juga ya. Sudah tampan, pintar biologi lagi. Hehehehe. Aku pasti beruntung jika duduk satu meja dengannya. Oh My God! Kenapa jantungku berdetak-detak tak jelas seperti ini….

 **Hari Senin. 4 Mei 2015**

Hari senin telah tiba. Sejujurnya aku biasa saja menghadapi Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas kali ini. Selain karena factor pilihan jawaban yang _multiple choice_ , aku juga sudah biasa menjawab jawaban tipe ini dengan ilmu tafsir. Iya, aku bisa menghitung kancing baju atau menjawabnya dengan sesuai hati nuraniku saja. Ya, seperti itu.

Aku masuk di kelas X Excel 1. Kelas sementaraku dalam menghadapi ulangan ini. Baekhyun hyung juga mengatakan jika aku akan sekelas dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Yah, terserah lah. Aku sudah melihat beberapa siswa di dalam kelas ini. Ada Park Chanyeol juga. Aku mencari daftar namaku yang tertempel di sudut meja ini satu persatu. Agak merepotkan sebenarnya. Setelah beberapa bangku kemudian, aku menemukan nama Kim Jongin. Aku sudah tersenyum tidak jelas. Mungkin saja, aku satu meja dengannya.

Ahh dugaanku salah. Bukan aku yang satu meja dengannya. Oh, miris sekali Tuhan. Beruntung sekali siswa yang duduk dekat Kkamjong itu. Aku iri…. Aku sampai pada bangku yang terletak di belakang sendiri. Ada namaku disana. Dan yang duduk satu meja denganku adalah…. Mataku membulat sempurna, nafasku tersenggal-senggal, aku pusing mendadak dan pingsan ditempat!

Tidak tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku mengandalkan _poker face_ ku ini. Yahh, Park Chanyeol yang duduk satu meja denganku. What's fuck this going! Nama awalku 'O' dan dia 'P'. Cocok sekali bukan? Aku dan Chanyeol duduk satu meja. Kalau boleh aku melarikan diri saja dari sini bagaimana? Chanyeol masih tersenyum padaku layaknya orang idiot. Aku saja kaget melihatnya. Aku langsung melengos pergi daripada membiarkan jantungku berdetak layaknya penyakit.

Aku melihat Baekhyun hyung yang mondar-mandir di depan kelasku ini. "Yak Baek Hyung." Panggilku. "Aigoo Sehun ah. Kau disini? Yahh kita tidak satu kelas. Aku dan Kyungsoo di kelas sebelah. Hei kau duduk dengan siapa? Dengan Jongin kah?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lemah. "Hyung lihat saja denah tempat duduk di kertas yang tertempel di jendela itu." Baekhyun langsung berlari mendekati kertas yang kutunjuk tadi. Ia mendelikkan matanya tajam kearahku. "Kau duduk dengan Chanyeol?" tanyanya sekali lagi. "Begitulah…" jawabku.

Tak berapa lama bel masuk kelas berbunyi. "Sehun ah. Jaga kesehatanmu ya? Tetap konsentrasilah mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Jangan perdulikan makhluk tinggi di sebelahmu itu. Oke? Fighting!" Baekhyun hyung pergi dari hadapanku. Dia juga masih sempat-sempat melambaikan tangan padaku. Ada Kyungsoo di belakangnya dan Kyungsoo hyung juga melakukan hal sama denganku. Yahh, aku pasti merindukan mereka.

Khusus kelas XI Excel 1 untuk siswa berabjad 'A' hingga 'M' ada di kelas sebelah bersama dengan Baekhyun hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung. Sedangkan 'N' hingga 'Z' ada di kelas ini bersamaku. Kalau kelasnya Jongin aku tidak tahu bagaimana pembagiannya. Yang jelas aku cukup bersyukur bisa satu kelas dengan siswa terpandai dalam pelajaran biologi.

 **Hari Rabu, 6 Mei 2015**

Jadwalku hari ini adalah Matematika dan Kewarganegaraan. Untuk matematika mungkin nanti aku sedikit banyak bisa mengerjakannya, karena aku suka dengan pelajaran itu. Dan untuk Kewarganegaraan? Entahlah aku tak berharap banyak. Aku hanya membaca bukunya sekilas saja dan lebih mengandalkan informasiku mengenai perkembangan politik yang sering kulihat di Televisi.

Jongin duduk beberapa meja di depanku. Meski begitu, aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang tampan. Ugh, lebih baik aku yang pindah ke samping Kim Jongin itu menggantikan Nam Woohyun yang entah bagaimana bisa duduk dengan pangeran sekolah itu. Arg! Nam Woohyun benar-benar berutung!

"Sehun ah, bisa aku pinjam serutan?" Aku langsung memberikan benda yang dimintanya itu. Ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia meminjam. Padahal harga serutan tak sampai melebihi uang jajan yang selalu dia bawa. Aish! Chanyeol kau benar-benar membuatku tidak konsentrasi.

Oke. Aku bisa saja mengerjakan soal dengan tingkat kesulitan stadium dua ini jika saja Chanyeol tidak berisik di sampingku. Guru pengawas juga entah hilang kemana. Hal ini juga semkin mendukung Chanyeol melakukan tindakan nekatnya. "Jongin.. sstt.. Jongin.." Kim Jongin yang dipanggil Chanyeol tak kunjung menoleh. Aku yang kesal langsung melempar kepalanya dengan kertas diberi oleh guru pengawas untuk hitungan. Hei, untuk apa aku kesal? "Apa-apaan ini.." hanya begitu saja responnya. "Jongin! Aku minta nomor 5, 9, 15, 25, dan 30" ucap Chanyeol terburu-buru. Jongin hanya diam. Sepertinya dia hafal sekali dengan kebiasaan orang yang duduk di sampingku ini dikala ulangan. "A, D, E, B, C" jawab Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai membulati jawabannya.

"Terima kasih Sehun ah.." ujarnya. "Ne.." jawabku. "15 menit lagi harap Lembar Jawaban Komputer segera dikumpul." Ucap guru pengawas. "Wow! 15 menit lagi, ada 10 soal lagi yang belum kuisi!" teriak Chanyeol sedikit keras. Aku mengecek LJK ku ,masih ada juga beberapa soal yang belum kuisi. Kuhitung soal itu dan ternyata ada 8 soal yang masih kosong jawabannya. Suara gaduh dalam kelas tak kunjung membuatku baikan. Malahan Chanyeol membeberkan semua jawabannya padaku. Aih, sebenarnya apa tujuan bocah ini? Lagipula hal itu juga tidak akan berpengaruh untukku. Chanyeol ada di kelas XII Excel 2 dan dia tengah menghadapi Ujian Sekolah.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu jawabannya lebih baik kau isi C saja Sehun ah."

"Wae? Kenapa harus C?"

"C itu Cinta. Dan cinta tidak pernah salah. Sudah ya Sehun aku keluar kelas dulu. Fighting!" ia mengepalkan tangannya layaknya memberiku semangat. Aku melongo parah. Bisa-bisanya ia membawa-bawa masalah cinta di Ujian Sekolahnya. Aigoo, mental sekolah zaman sekarang benar-benar harus diperbaiki.

Selama 2 menit terakhir aku berpikir keras. Haruskah aku membulati jawaban C seperti kata Chanyeol tadi? Grhh, kenapa aku harus percaya dengan orang aneh seperti dia?

Lupakan apa yang kukatan beberapa detik lalu ya? Sekarang aku akan membulati jawaban C sebelum Kim Jongin mendatangi mejaku. Kim Jongin?! What!

"Nomor berapa yang belum?" tanyanya. Aku memperlihatkan LJK ku padanya. Dengan takut aku melirik ke arah guru pengawas. Beliau masih menata Lembar Jawaban siswa siswi yang telah mengumpul. Ini kesempatan besar untuk bertanya pada Kim Jongin! "Sunbae, bantu aku mencari jawaban nomor 15, 16, 17, 18,19,20, 25, dna 27" pintaku. Dia kemudian melirik jawaban dari Nam Woohyung yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan kalkulator simpanannya. Bocah itu benar-benar pintar mencari celah. "Jawaban nomor 15 sampai 20 A,A,B,C,A" ujarnya.

Julukan 'terpintar matematika' yang ditujukan olehku 3 tahun terakhir ini, sepertinya tidak akan kudapat tahun depan. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyontek dalam pelajaran matematika, walau secara tidak langsung. "Masih ada 2 nomor yang belum kuisi. Sunbae kira-kira apa jawaban nomor 25?" tanyaku lagi. "Diisi D saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. God! Senyumnya wow… Kim Jongin tersenyum semakin menambah wajahnya tampan berkali-kali lipat.

Nomor 27 aku isi jawaban C. "Hei kenapa kau isi jawaban C? Aku lihat tempat Woohyun tadi jawabannya E" Aku tertawa melihatnya. Kim Jongin sampai rela meliaht nomor 27 padahal aku tidak memintanya. "Entah aku harus tertawa atau bagaimana ya sunbae. Kata Chanyeol Hyung ahh maksudku Chanyeol sunbae 'C' itu Cinta dan cinta tidak pernah salah." Aku berlari menuju meja pengawas karena 2 menit lagi berl istirahat berbunyi meninggalkan Kim Jongin yang masih berdiri di sisi mejaku.

Tanpa ku ketahui, namja yang kusebut 'pangeran sekolah' itu tersenyum melihatku.

"Lucu sekali anak itu."

 **Hari Kamis, 7 Mei 2015**

Hari ini mata pelajaran yang diujikan di kelas XI yaitu Fisika dan Sejarah Korea. Oh, dua mata pelajaran tidak kusukai baik dari factor internal ataupun eksternal. Apalagi jika bicara tentang Joseon. Oh My God! Lebih baik aku tidur saja jika harus dipaksa mendengarkan penjelasan Lee Songsaenim yang terkenal cerewet dan galak secara bersamaan itu.

Aku masih berkutat dengan buku Fisikaku. Yaa walau aku tidak menyukai, tetap saja kan aku harus belajar. Masalah tidak mengerti itu bisa jadi poin terakhir yang dimaklumi, yang penting aku harus belajar. Aku tidak memperhatikan siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku. Teman-temanku ini masih ada yang mengobrol sana sini, piket kelas, ada yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ada yang …. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya lebih lama lagi. Kuputuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kelas itu sebelum aku naik pitam dan berakhir dengan sangat tidak elit. Tolong, tidak usah dibayangkan.

Aku duduk di bangku taman depan kelas. Seluruh kelas yang ada di XOXO High School dilengkapi dengan fasilitas taman yang cukup memadai. Cocok untuk yang sedang _galau_ , atau mencari udara segar. "Sehun ah!" Kyungsoo Hyung memanggilku. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya. Di belakangnya juga ada Baekhyun Hyung. Aku rindu dengan mereka. "Hyung, aku kangenn" Aku bangkit dari kursi yang kududuki tadi dan memeluk mereka secara bersamaan. "Kami juga.." ucap mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan teman sebangku kalian?" tanyaku pada mereka. Baekhyun hyung menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Dramatis sekali. "Aku duduk sebangku dengan Bang Yongguk. Oh My God! Pria itu memang minta dihajar!" ucap Baekhyun hyung. "Wow, aku takut Hyung. Hehehe. Jangan sampai mereka tahu jika Byun Baekhyun ini mempunyai keahlian Taekwondo. Mereka juga pasti tidak percaya jika Byun Baekhyun telah memegang sabuk hitam." Ucapku.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin menghajar Bang mesum Yongguk itu!" ujarnya. Kyungsoo hyung terkekeh pelan. "Memangnya apa yang dilakukan padamu Baekhyun? Kulihat kalian berdua akrab-akrab saja" tanya Kyungsoo hyung. "Akrab dari Hongkong! Di hari pertama aku duduk dengannya dia sudah mengatakan jika aku mempunyai bentuk bokong yang bagus. Hari kedua dia mengatakan jika aku sudah membuatnya bergairah dengan parfum yang kupakai saat dia tak sengaja menyenggolku saat mengambil penghapus yang jatuh tepat di bawah kursiku, dan yang terakhir kemarin dia mengatakan jika bibir dan pinggulku indah untuk ukuran pria normal! Bukankah itu sudah dikategorikan termasuk pelecehan seksual! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya!"

Aura menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun hyung membuat aku dan Kyungsoo hyung diam-diam berdoa dalam hati kiranya hari ini menjadi hari terakhir Baekhyun hyung emosi. Menyeramkan sekali! "Err.. H..Hyung. Kupikir yang dikatakan Yongguk sunbae itu ada benarnya." Kyungsoo hyung menyikut lenganku dan Baekhyun hyung mendelik tajam. "Maksud Sehun itu Baekhyun, memang kau itu cantik jika dikategorikan pria normal. Kupikir Yongguk itu memujimu dengan sikapnya yang berbeda. Yahh, dia memujimu dengan caranya sendiri. Kau harusnya berbangga hati. Aish, sudahlah kau sabar saja. Lagipula tinggal beberapa hari lagi kita duduk dengan mereka."

 **Kring Kring Kring**

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hyung pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Sebelum masuk kelas, kami semua berbaris dahulu sembari menunjukkan kartu Ulangan yang dibagikan pihak sekolah. Aku duduk dengan tenang di kursiku. Nam Woohyun yang duduk di samping Jongin terlihat tertawa dengan pangeran sekolah itu. Aku muak melihatnya. "Jinjja Nam Woohyun.. Kau benar-benar cari perhatian. Cih.." gumamku. "Sehun ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol Hyung. "Hah? Aku kenapa? Ahh tidak apa-apa Hyung." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Aku belum keramas 3 hari terakhir ini karena persediaan shampoku habis. Dan aku berencana membelinya nanti sepulang sekolah. Tolong jangan tertawakan aku -_-.

"Oh, apa Ulanganmu hari ini?"

"Fisika dan Sejarah Korea."

"Oh.." ucapnya.

"Tempatmu apa?" tanyaku. Terserah kau ingin mengataiku tidak sopan kepada kakak kelasnya sendiri.

"Sama denganmu. Yang pertama Fisika tapi yang kedua Bahasa Inggris. Kalau tidak salah kau pernah ikut lomba debat Bahasa Inggris ya Sehun?"

"O..Oh aku? Y..Ya.." jawabku gugup. Bagaimana Chanyeol Hyung bisa tahu?! Entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengajariku Sehun. Lagipula teman-temanku tidak ada bisa yang ahli dalam Bahasa Inggris. Kau bisa kan?" pintanya. Aigoo, jangan sampai dia mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya itu. "Boleh saja Hyung. Kalau aku bisa ya.." jawabku. Ya Tuhan! Dari lubuk hatiku terdalam aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan manusia macam dia lagi.

Soal dan Lembar Jawaban sudah dibagikan. Kini aku dan siswa siswi yang lain sedang mengerjakan Ulangan ini dengan tenang dan khidmat. Sudah 60 menit berjalan, tinggal 30 menit lagi. Untung saja aku sudah selesai mengerjakan seluruh soal-soal fisika ini. Sekarang tinggal saatnya untuk mengoreksi dan meneliti jawaban serta identitas yang kuisi mungkin saja ada yang kuang, salah, atau tertinggal.

"Sehun ah.." panggil Chanyeol Hyung. "Ya?" jawabku. "Aku sudah putus dengan Ga Young." Ujarnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Hm..Lalu?" Aku tidak paham dengan Chanyeol Hyung. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu. "Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham" ujarnya lagi. Salah paham? "Salah paham kenapa Hyung?" tanyaku lagi. "Yaa aku ingin kit menjalin persahabatan seperti dulu lagi sebelum kau meninggalkanku yang entah aku tidak tahu alasanmu waktu itu."

Sepertinya ada _miscommunication_ disini. Aku yang meninggalkannya, atau dia yang tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi? Aku tidak pernah menghubunginya kembali, karena aku tidak mau dianggap perusak hubungan orang lain. Kalaupun aku menyukai Chanyeol Hyung, aku juga berusaha untuk tidak mengharapkannya menyatakan cinta padaku. Dia kan sudah mempunyai Ga Young.

Aku langsung terdiam. Kupikir tidak ada gunanya membalas ucapannya. Nanti yang kena pada akhirnya aku juga. Coba saja kalau waktu itu Chanyeol Hyung peka terhadap perasaanku, mungkin tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. "Hyung, sekarangpun kita sudah berteman. Tak usah khawatirkan apa yang terjadi nanti. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mendesah kecewa.

"Apa kau sudah punya namjachingu?"

"Ha? Mwoya Hyung.. aku tidak punya."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa beberapa bulan belakangan ini kau menjauhiku Sehun ah? Apa aku punya salah?" Aku menggeleng pelan dan memegang lengan Chanyeol Hyung. "Kau tidak punya salah Hyung. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tapi…"

"Silahkan yang sudah selesai Lembar Jawabannya dikumpul. Waktu untuk mengerjakan soal tinggal 5 menit lagi."

"A..ah sudah ya hyung. Aku mengumpul Lembar Jawaban dulu hyung." Aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tidak mau membahas hal itu lagi. Karena hal itu akan membuatku kembali merasakan sakit.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Seluruh siswa-siswi yang sudah mengumpulkan Lembar Jawaban bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Banyak yang berebutan tempat duduk di kantin, banyak juga yang hanya memakan bekal yang dibawa dari rumah. Jongin termasuk dalam siswa opsi kedua. Aneh memang, ada namja yang membawa bekal dari rumah. Ini juga pertama kali aku melihatnya. Jongin hyung itu lucu jika dilihat sedang menyantap makanannya. Ahh, Jongin hyung membuatku semakin jatuh cinta dengannya. Ehehehhe. Apa? Cinta?

"Jongin Sunbae?" panggilku. Jongin hyung menoleh ke arahku. "Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah makanan. Aku tersenyum kecil. "Sunbae, aku besok kan ada mata pelajaran biologi, bisakah sunbae mengajariku?" pintaku. Jongin hyung agak terkejut sepertinya, tapi hanya beberapa detik saja setelah itu ia kembali menyantap bekal makan siangnya.

"Aku? Bukankah ada Chanyeol di sampingmu itu? Dia juga bisa kok mengajarimu." Sarannya. "Yak sunbae, Kudengar rumor yang beredar kau memperoleh juara satu Olimpiade Biologi berarti kan kau pintar dalam mata pelajaran ini, lagipula apa susahnya bagi sunbae untuk mengajariku." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Kesal dengan pengeran sekolah ini. Secara tidak langsung kan aku sudah ditolak olehnya. Baru saja aku memintanya mengajariku Biologi dan aku ditolak. Bagaimana jika nanti aku menyatakan cinta padanya? Hufh!

Jongin Hyung meletakkan bekal makanannya yang sudah habis itu ke dalam ransel. "Eum.. bagaimana ya…" ucapnya _sing a song_. Aku meremas ujung bajuku gugup. Eomma! Jangan sampai dia menolakku!

Mwoya!

Apa-apaan! Kenapa aku merasa seakan sedang menyatakan cinta di hadapan idolanya? "Kalau aku mau apa imbalannya?" dia mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Wow, jangan bilang?! "Nanti aku belikan makanan apa saja yang sunbae mau ^^" _eye smile_ yang kupunya kukeluarkan. Jongin hyung terkekeh kecil. "Aigoo Sehun ah kau itu lucu sekali. Aku tidak meminta apapun kok. Besok aku ajari" balasnya.

"Sunbae tahu namaku?" Jongin hyung mengarahkan telunjuknya ke _name tag_ yang terpasang di salah satu sisi seragamku. "Oh hehehe. Aku baru tahu jika sunbae suka dibawakan bekal oleh eommoni." Ujarku. "Ya, eomma suka membawakanku bekal. Katanya jajanan di sekolah tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Haha, seperti anak kecil ya? Tapi aku suka-suka saja diperhatikan sedemikian oleh beliau. Kuanggap itu rasa sayangnya yang besar kepada anak-anaknya."

Dan obrolan kamipun terus berlanjut hingga bel masuk kelas kembali berbunyi.

 **Hari Jum'at, 8 Mei 2015.**

 _ **Jum'at pagi**_

Mata pelajaran yang diujikan pertama hari ini adalah Biologi dan yang kedua adalah Pendidikan Jasmani. Ahh Jongin sunbae kemana ya? Kenapa dia belum datang. kulihat jam yang terlilit di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aish pantas saja pangeran sekolah belum datang ini kan masih pukul 06.30 KST. Aku menggeram kesal. Beberapa siswa sudah ada yang _stay cool_ di bangkunya masing-masing. Dan aku masih menanti kehadiran Jongin sunbae, menagih janjinya akan mengajariku Biologi kemarin. Beberapa menit menunggu ternyata membosankan juga sampai pada akhirnya Jongin sunbae datang dan langsung menuju bangkuku.

"Sehun ah maaf ya aku terlambat." Ujarnya. "Tidak apa-apa sunbae." Jawabku. "Sekarang kita mulai belajarnya."

Jangan ganggu aku dengan Jongin sunbae yang sedang bermesraan ini ya.. Tampar aku jika sedetik yang lalu aku mengatakn bermesraan -_-..

 _ **Jum'at malam**_

Aku menumpukkan daguku di meja. Aku sedang belajar di kamar tidurku. Besok kan hari terakhir Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas dan pastinya besok juga hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan Jongin Hyung. Jujur saja aku sedih. Dari awal aku bertemu dengan Jongin Hyung, aku menemukan perbedaan dalam dirinya tak terkecuali aku.

Dia itu pintar Biologi. Aku tidak.

Dia lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Aku lebih muda 2 tahun darinya _(Aku melihat tahun kelahirannya di kartu identitas yang kuambil diam-diam saat sedang belajar Biologi tadi pagi)_

Dia itu tinggi. Aku beberapa centi lebih pendek dari dia.

Dia terkenal di kalangan siswa-siswi karena kepandaiannya. Aku murid yang biasa-biasa saja.

Dia itu ramah kepada siapapun. Aku bisa digolongkan sedikit anti sosial.

Intinya, aku dan Jongin sunbae itu berbeda. Detakan jantung ini makin menggila saat aku pertama kali melihatnya di halaman sekolah waktu itu. Mungkin aku hanya mengidolakan dirinya karena ia pandai dalam mata pelajaran Biologi. Namun, semakin berjalannya waktu aku merasa detakan jantung ini tak pernah normal jika aku ada di dekatnya. Apa mungkin jatuh cinta ya? Kadang tanpa kusadari aku memandangnya sampai tak berkedip.

Aku memujinya.

Aku ingin lebih banyak dekat dengannya.

Ahh, Jatuh Cinta. Terlalu cepatkah?

Aku sudah berencana akan memberinya sebuah surat cinta di lokernya. Mana mungkin aku akan memberinya langsung?! Aku tidak mau dipelasah oleh sesaeng fansnya itu. Hufh!

Aku langsung mengambil kertas dan menuliskan seluruh perasaanku di sana. Entahlah mau dikategorikan terlalu cepat jatuh cinta atau bagaimana aku tidak peduli.

Aku juga tidak begitu peduli dengan 2 mata pelajaran terakhir besok, Bahasa Inggris dan Bahasa Perancis. Yang terpenting aku bisa segera menyelesaikan suratku ini.

Kalau kau bertanya lebih penting Jongin Hyung atau Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas besok? Secara teknis, aku memang lebih mementingkan Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas, tapi kalau secara hati, Jongin Hyung benar-benar mendominasi hati dan pikiranku!

 _Lama ku memendam rasa di dada_

 _Mengangumi indah wahai pangeran_

 _Tak dapat lagi kuucap kata_

 _Bisuku diam terpesona_

 _Dan andai suatu hari kau jadi milikku_

 _Tak akan kulepas dirimu kekasih_

 _Dan bila waktu mengizinkanku untuk menunggu dirimu_

 _Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta_

 _Pada pandangan yang pertama_

 _sulit bagiku untuk bisa berhenti mengagumi dirinya_

 _Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu_

 _Akhirnya kita berdua bertemu_

 _Diriku tersipu malu_

 _Melihat sikapmu yang lucu_

 _Oh Tuhan tolong diriku_

 _Tuk membuat dia menjadi milikku_

 _Sayangku,_

 _Kasihku,_

 _Cintaku_

 _Dan bila kita bersama_

 _Kan Kucinta dirimu untuk selamanya_

 _Terima cintaku…_

 _Np:Pangeran Jongin jangan terlalu dianggap serius surat ini. Belajarlah lebih giat untuk Ujian Nasional pekan depan. Aku mengagumimu pangeran, ah ani aku mencintaimu. +879587363822 (Call Me Maybe :*)_

 _Dari salah satu fansmu : OSH_

Aku mengusap peluh yang menetes. Kenapa membuat surat cinta sedikit lebih sulit jika dibandingkan dengan Biologi ya. Sudahlah yang penting aku sudah selesai membuat surat ini. Besok pagi-pagi sekali akan kutaruh surat ini di loker Jongin sunbae. Pagi-pagi sekali, dan kupastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Hehehe.

 **Hari Terakhir Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas dan Ujian Sekolah, Sabtu 9 Mei 2015**

"Ahjussi gomawo ne." setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada supir pribadiku aku langsung berlari menuju ruang loker yang terletak di sudut sekolah. Agak lelah sebenarnya, masih pagi dipaksa lari seperti itu, tapi ini demi Jongin Sunbaeku. Sampai di ruang loker, aku dituntut harus mencari nama 'Kim Jongin' disana. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian,aku menemukan loker idolaku. Kumasukkan amplop itu dan aku bergegas pergi dari ruang loker itu sebelum aku ketahuan oleh siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang.

Aku tidak ingin terlalu mencolokkan diri di hadapan Jongin sunbae. Senormalnya orang hidup. Agar dia tidak curiga juga sebenarnya. Jujur, dari hari pertama aku masuk kelas ini hingga sekarang aku masih menaruh perasaan gugup jika mengobrol dengan Jongin sunbae. Dengan susah payah kutekan perasaan itu dan hasilnya.. aku berhasil melakukan apa yang aku suka tanpa perasaan aneh-aneh.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Aku ditugaskan untuk menemani Jongin Hyung makan siang di kelas. Dia membawa bekalnya lagi. "Say A Sehun ah.." Dia membawa sendok yang berisi penuh makanan itu ke depan mulutku. Ini sudah ke lima kalinya omong-omong. Aku membuka mulutku serta mengunyahnya. "Yak Hyung ini yang terakhir ya. Aku sudah kenyang." Ucapku. Jongin Hyung mengangguk.

Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba memanggilnya 'Hyung' bukan 'Sunbae'? Jongin Hyung bilang panggilan 'Sunbae' itu terlalu formal. Akan lebih baik jika dia dipanggil 'Hyung' saja. Katanya juga itu terdengar lebih manis. "Hyung kau belum makan apapun. Sedari tadi kau hanya menyuapiku saja. Sekarang berikan padaku dan aku akan menyuapimu." Tanpa bicara apapun, Jongin Hyung memberiku kotak bekalnya. Aku menyendok nasi dan beberapa lauk pauknya dan mulai meyuapi Jongin Hyung. Dia tertawa melihat mimik wajahku yang terlalu serius. Aku hanya tersipu malu.

"Cieee Jongin dan Sehun… Sudah sudah, kalian Jadian saja!" Teriak salah satu teman Jongin Hyung. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Oh My God! Aku malu sekali! "Sudah Sehun ah, jangan pikirkan ucapan mereka. Mereka hanya iseng." Ucapnya. Aku mulai menyuapi Jongin Hyung lagi. Ayolah .. aku sudah berkeringat dingin begini. Kenapa belnya tak kunjung berbunyi.

"Sehun ah, nomor ponselmu masih aktif kan?" tanya Chanyeol Hyung yang entah kapan datangnya tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depanku. "Aigoo Hyung kau membuatku kaget. Masih Hyung, wae?" balasku. "O, yasudah tidak apa-apa. Nanti malam tunggu panggilan dariku ya Sehun ah." Chanyeol Hyung mengacak rambutku dan berlangsung pergi. "Yak Hyung, aish aku tidak suka ada yang mengacak rambutku.." kesalku. Kulirik Jongin hyung tanpa berkedip menatapku. Ada yang salah ya di wajahku? "Jongin Hyung?" panggilku. "Hmmm" jawabnya dengan deheman.

Jongin hyung kemudian meraba wajahku. Pipiku semakin bertambah merah. Jongin hyung kenapa ya? "Chanyeol.. pacarmu ya?" selidiknya. "Mwoya..! bukanlah Hyung!" jawabku agak meninggi. "Hyung jangan beranggapan yang tidak-tidak ya? Chanyeol Hyung bukan siapa-siapaku kok. Memang sih dulunya kami sangat dekat, tapi sekarang tidak kok Hyung. Hyung jangan marah ya?" lanjutku. Jongin Hyung tertawa mendengar penjelasanku tadi. "Aigoo Sehun ah, kau itu lucu sekali. Aku hanya bertanya kok, kenapa seakan-akan kau ingin aku tidak marah dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Lagipula siapa aku? Tidak apa-apa juga jika Chanyeol berpacaran denganmu.." balasnya. Aku tersenyum kecut. Oh, jadi begini ya? Kenapa rasa sakit yang sudah berbulan-bulan hilang kini muncul lagi?

 **Sepulang sekolah…**

"Yey! Akhirnya Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas selesai juga!" teriak Baekhyun hyung tak tahu malu saat menunggu supir pribadi kami di dekat gerbang sekolah. "Aish Baek jangan membuat kami malu.." Kyungsoo Hyung menutup mulut Baekhyun hyung yang membuat sang empu marah-marah tak jelas. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka berdua. "Sehun ah kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun Hyung. "Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan pada kami Sehun ah.." tambah Kyungsoo Hyung. "Hyung jika orang yang kau suka tidak menyukaimu bagaimana?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua. "Diperjuangkan dulu Sehun ah. Jangan bilang dia tidak menyukaimu. Setiap orang mempunyai caranya masing-masing untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Mungkin saja memang sikapnya seperti itu kan kita tidak tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo Hyung. Apa begitu ya?

"Aku sudah membuatkan surat untuknya Hyung. Dan aku juga menunggu dia menghubungi terlebih dahulu."

"Siapa lelaki yang kau maksud itu Sehun ah. Jangan bilang Chanyeol lagi" Baekhyun hyung sudah menampakkan wajah datarnya itu.

"Bukan Chanyeol Hyung, Hyung. Tapi Jongin Sunbae."

"MWOYA?!"

 **Di Kediaman Jongin..**

 **Jongin Side~**

Saat aku membuka loker tadi, aku menemukan amplop yang kupegang ini. entah ini dari siapa yang pasti bukan dari pihak sekolah. Mana mungkin dari pihak sekolah, lagipula aku tidak pernah melanggar aturan dan juga jika memang ini dari pihak sekolah mereka akan memberikannya langsung kepadaku bukannya dimasukkan di loker. Kusobek amplop ini dan kuambil kertas di dalamnya. Yahh mungkin saja ini hanya perbuatan orang iseng.

Kubaca satu persatu kalimat yang tertuang di kertas itu. Aku tertawa setelahnya. Masih ada ya orang yang menyatakan perasaan cintanya lewat surat? OSH? Siapa itu? Tapi kan disana ada nomor teleponnya, apa kuhubungi saja ya? Eh eh, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya nomor itu familiar.

Aku berpikir keras. OSH? Siapa dia? Kenapa aku penasaran sekali. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ya aku penasaran dengan hal seperti ini. jika kau melihat sudut kamarku sudah kupastikan kau langsung mengambil korek api untuk membakar kertas-kertas yang menumpuk tak berguna disana. Itu semua dari orang iseng tadi, kuanggap begitu. Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

Daripada aku mati penasaran, lebih baik kutanya saja dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin saja dia tahu.

Baru saja aku akan menuliskan pesan untuknya, sudah ada 1 panggilan dari Chanyeol. Tumben sekali bocah itu menelpon.

" _Yeoboseo. Jongin?"_

" _Ya Chanyeol. Ada apa? Tumben sekali."_

" _Entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana. Tadi pagi aku melihat Sehun berdiri di depan lokermu. Apa ada sesuatu?"_

Terang saja, aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya. Kenapa Sehun di depan lokerku ya? Jangan-jangan…

" _Chanyeol, kau tahu nomor ini tidak +879587363822?"_

" _Nomor siapa itu Jong?"_

" _Maka dari itu, aku tanya padamu."_

" _Nanti dulu ya, aku cek dulu."_

Beberapa saat menunggu, Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Sepertinya ada adik kelas yang menyukaimu Jong."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Nomor yang kau beri tadi, itu nomor Oh Sehun. Aku sudah mengecek tadi. Ya, mungkin saja dia berdiri di depan lokermu tadi untuk… Hei, kau dapat nomor Oh Sehun darimana?"_

Aku tersenyum layaknya orang idiot. Oh Sehun ya. Uh, manis sekali. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merindukannya? Padahal baru tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya.

" _Ceritanya panjang. Hei, batalkan niatmu untuk menghubungi Sehun ya. Aku yang akan menghubunginya duluan. Oke!"_

" _Yak Jongin, kita kan sahabat, jangan ada rahasia diantara kita Jongin. Lagipula aku menelpon Sehun hanya untuk meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun yang seksi itu. Yak! Jongin! Jangan matikan ponselmu, Yak!"_

Aku langsung mematikan sambungan telepon kami. Tak kudengarkan lagi ocehan Chanyeol itu. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menghubungi Sehun sekaligus mengkonfirmasi suratnya itu. Aku yakin sekali jika yang menulis itu adalah Oh Sehun. Hahaha. Dia sudah masuk jeratku ternyata. Kasian sekali kau Oh Sehun, kalau kau sudah masuk jerat Kim Jongin, kau tidak akan pernah lepas. Karena sekarang, hatiku juga berdebar untukmu.

END~~~

NP: Gimana bagus enggak? Kyayahahhahahaaa.. Makasih yang udah RnR yak! Ane sebenarnya masih punya utang FF satu yang Iam Here itu. Itupun kalo masih ada yang mau lanjut. Soalnya waktu itu ada yang bilang 'ff nya aneh lah' 'ffnya enggak nyambung lah' dan masih banyak lainnya. Ane lebih suka bikin Oneshot, biar kgak punya utang gitu.

Aduh duh, banyak banget yak moment Kaihun betebarang akhir-akhir ini! Seneng banget ane ngliatnya! ^^ Udah dulu ya. Gomawo yang udah baca … Loph You! :* :* :D #BOW.


End file.
